Love Love and More Love?
by Lina-sa
Summary: Utau failed a grade and has to repeat third year, but what happens when she's in the same class as Kukai? To top it all off, she also agreed to help Yaya win his heart! Now a new story begins with much love and heartbreaking moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Lina:** Hey :) So far I'm a newbie here but I would like write story to help me in my English skills w But, anyways my first fan fiction is Shugo chara

Hope you like it ~! Review plzz.

I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA 

Editor: **ColdRain:** Lucky for Lina, I'm here to edit her work since I've got nothing better to do. She better be grateful for this D:

**Couples - Amuto ,Rimahiko, Kutau**

**Age:**

Kukai: High School 3rd year

Utau: High School 3rd year

Yaya: High school 1st year

**Minor couples age:**

Ikuto: Collage

Amu: High school 2nd year

Rima: High school 2nd year

Nagihiko: High school 2nd year

Chapter one: Too Fast To Be True

Normal POV:

"Failed a grade!" The pop star yelled out loud. She couldn't believe it! Due to becoming a singer she didn't go to school much, meaning she didn't have time to learn. But, as the days go by she didn't bother going to school until now.

"Why do I have to fail a grade?" Utau asked impatiently to her teacher. She sighed in return.

"Even if you're a pop star, you still have to be educated. Your failing a grade because you didn't even do the exams!" Utau was shocked but she couldn't deny it.

Even her manger had said that she had to go to school from now on without working for a year! Pissed, Utau gave her teacher a glare and walked out of the room, slamming the door. "Why do I have to fail 3rd year of high school? Sure, I didn't go to school much and didn't do the exam, so what!? "

As Utau walked she saw a girl in a pony tail crying. Soft hearted, Utau walked up to the girl and asked "Are you okay?" The girl turned to Utau and started crying even louder.

"WAHHHHH I'M SO LOST I WANT TO TALK TO KUKAII!!!" She said crying while talking at the same time.

"… Kukai?" _Ramen boy she means right? He's a third year_**_!_ (A/N He's very famous, you know? ) **_Wait…so that means this girl is Amu's friend!_ Utau thought, remembering seeing her during a battle.

Without hesitating Utau said " Let's go to my class and see if this _'Kukai'_ is there. By the way, what's your name?" Utau asked, pretending not to know who Kukai is.

" Really?!" The girl yelled happily. "My names Yaya and you are obviously Utau, right?!" Yaya said cheerfully.

As the two girls walked and talked about random things, they had arrived at Utau's Class. As Utau opened the door everyone was staring at them except for a boy who looked troubled while looking at a soccer ball. As she looked at Yaya, Yaya seemed happy and yelled out "KUUUUUUUKKAAAAAAIIIII!!" as she ran to that boy and hugged him. **(A/N imagine Flowers!! MUHAHAHA Kutau Fans)**

Kukai was stunned for about a couple of minutes, but regained himself and smiled "Yo~! Yaya how did you find my classroom?" He asked, still smiling.

"Utau-chi helped me! She said you might be here and she was right~!!!" Yaya replied while getting off of Kukai. She was so happy she had started crying again.

"Utau?" He questioned, turning away from Yaya. "I don't see her. " Kukai said, completely confused out of his mind. Yaya turned to look, but there wasn't a trace of anyone there.

Funny. She must've left." Yaya answered as she waved goodbye and left the classroom.

**MEAN WHILE IN THE WASHROOM**

Utau was completely red! Even though it wasn't her who had hugged him, it was just way too cute! " Was it like this when I kissed Ikuto?" Utau thought, embarrassed. As she heard the bells ring for class, Utau went to her classroom to be 'educated'.

As she opened the door to her class, she went to an empty desk and sat down. Since today was the first day of school, Utau was a bit nervous. Why? Apparantly, everyone was staring at her and some were taking pictures and also sending her weird messages on her cell during class. Utau didn't even how they got her cell number! She wasn't nervous anymore but moreso freaked out because of her classmates, but obviously she had hidden her emotions and masked it with a calm expression.

_Why must it be me! _ Utau thought dreadfully, screaming in her mind.

**LUNCH**

Utau was eating lunch (still a bit freaked out!) when she saw a tanned tall boy standing in front of her.

" What do you want Somuku?" Utau asked, knowing full well that the name was completely off.

"Okay, first of all it's Souma, Hoshika, and I wanted to say thanks for directing Yaya here. She phoned me last night but I had forgotten all about it." Kukai mused, teasing her while still pretending they never met as well.**(A/N remember she pretending to not no Kukai so he won't get killed )**

Utau twitched and was beginning to get pissed again. " It's Hoshina- and I didn't do it for you, I did it for Yaya. Not you, S.O.U.M.A!" Utau exclaimed. Kukai smirked

"I have soccer practice to attend to, so I'll see ya around. Oh, and if you see Yaya, tell her I 'm at soccer practice " Kukai said as he left the classroom.

Still annoyed, Utau finished her lunch quickly and when she was done, she stood up and left the classroom as well. While walking down the hallway, Utau opened the window for some fresh air to cool her down from the guy she dislikes now.**(A/N Kukai! xD)**

Soon after that, Yaya appeared out of nowhere "What's sup?" Utau asked the girl beside her, who was no looking out the window as well.

"Well can I tell you something?" Yaya asked.

"Sure, what?" Utau replied, knowing exactly that it was something about Kukai.

"Well you see I like Kukai and I want you to help me, please?" Yaya asked, tears about to flow out again.

_CRAP._ Utau thought. "So you like him, right? Yea, I'll help you out Yaya. He's at soccer practice right now so I'll lead you to him - so don't cry okay?" Utau conforted.

The girls had walked their way towards the soccer field where Kukai was at and just at the moment, the team was currently having a break. Kukai turned to face Yaya, then Utau. "Hello~! I'm surprised. So you actually helped, Utau." Kukai teased, showing off his usual grin.

"Hmph." The singer huffed, getting slightly irritated again. Immidiately after, she pushed Yaya towards Kukai and ushered her to say something to him.

"Um..Kukai would you like to go to the amusement park with me..." Yaya started slowly, looking back at Utau who nodded in return. "...and Utau~!"

_What?!_ Utau looked at Yaya, strucken with shock and disbelief.

"Aha, alright! How about on Sunday - 9:00 am?" Kukai asked.

"SURE!" Yaya yelled. "Utau, your coming to because you said you'll help me, right? " Yaya whispered to the blond, giving her the puppy-eye look.

"Um..yea..." Utau replied quietly. _What? Why do I have to go?_ The singer thought to herself as Yaya left, leaving the both of them alone.

"Do you like Yaya?" Utau blurted out bluntly to Kukai, hoping he would say 'yes'.

" Huh? Well..that's a secret." Kukai laughed. "Now, I have to ask you a question. Why are you in my class - aren't you older than me?" Kukai asked

_ He figured it out, huh._ Utau thought. " No, I'm the same as you" Utau said, looking at him directly. Okay, so she lied to hide her embarrassment that she failed 3rd year, big deal.

He just smiled. "Alright, I have to go before the captain yells at me. Bye Hoshino Utau." Kukai said as he left.

**AT UTAU"S HOME**

" Ahh…..peace and quiet " Utau said, lying on her couch. But before she could say another thing - her cell phone started ringing. "Urgg!" Utau groaned in annoyance. She took her phone from her school bag and answered it. " Hello?"

"It's Kukai~!" The boy cheered over the phone.

"What do you want? And how do you know my cell phone number?!" Utau asked, furious.

Kukai laughed and answered. "I need to ask you for something but you have to promise to keep it secret!" Kukai said with a cheerful voice, not answering her 2nd question.

"WHAT!?" Utau yelled.

" I need you take care of Yaya for me. I'm really busy so I don't have time to talk to her after school. So please, I'll owe you a favour okey?" Kukai exclaimed.

"You treat her like a kid." Utau said bluntly. Kukai laughed.

" Really? Maybe I do ~!"

"True…but that means you like her right ?"Utau said trying to convince Kukai to say he likes Yaya but apprantly that planned backfired.

"No, maybe s - - Kukai who are you talking to?" A deeper voice interupted their conversation. **(A/N its Kukai's brother speaking.)** "Hey is that your brother Kuk-" Utau said cut off because Kukai hanged up the phone.

A mintute later, the phone rang again. It was Yaya. "Utau, I can't go on Sunday because I have ballet practice, so you have to go for me and ask him as many question as you can - and also if he likes me or not, okay~? Thanks alot, I love you Utau-chii~!" Yaya cheered, then hanged up.

"Eh…?" Was all Utau could utter, but the only thing going through her mind was --

**"HOW DO PEOPLE GET MY PHONE NUMBER?!"**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry this chapters short and i making a date with them already ! I am rushing a bit but ill slow down :) ! Its gonna be very dramantic so i hope you look forward for my upcoming chapters. **

**Man, I know how it feels to be an author now T.T Hard worrkk **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lina:** Hey ! Here I am again~!

Sorry for the very late story I think I hope this is long because the story fills up five pages. In word.

Well tell me what you think~~!!

**ColdRain: **As you know, I'll be Lina's editor for now till whenever - and until then, I'll keep you guys less stressed about her grammar. xP

Changed a few things here and there, but the overall story is the same. It wouldn't hurt to re-read this one.

**Lina:** ...

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

Normal Pov:

"He's 35 minutes late.." Utau mumbled at herself while waiting for Kukai at the entrance. After a couple of more minutes passed by, the boy finally appeared. "You're late! Kukai!" Utau said furiously.

"Gomen, gomen - I was buying groceries for my brother and things happened…where's Yaya?" Kukai asked, confused.

"I don't know myself. She called me last night after you called me and said she couldn't come because she had dance practice." Utau answered, still pissed.

"Oh..well, since we're here, wanna go on a ride?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Then how about the '_Death of No Return'_ roller coaster? Unless, you're too scared to go~" Kukai taunted. Utau's eye twitched.

"Are you challenging me?"

As soon as she uttered those words, Kukai and Utau raced to the roller coaster and went in as fast as you can say Kutau!**(A/N its like the ramen contest** **hey~! Oh and no one lined up for the roller coaster! Wonder why?)**

As they got into the ride - nobody, and I mean NOBODY, was there. It was only Kukai and herself. "Why isn't there anyone here?" Utau asked curiously.

Kukai laughed. "You went on this roller coaster without knowing? Nobody goes here because many people who went on broke a bone or even DIED!" Kukai exclaimed, perhaps exaggerating the truth a little too much. Either way, Utau began freaking out but she tried her best to stay calm, not allowing any weakness to show.

"O-oh..." Was all she said. As they were secured in, the ride began. Utau unconsciously held onto a part of Kukai's shirt and had shut her eyes while the roller coaster started going up the tracks.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

"Utau...the ride is over - pftt!" Kukai said as he began laughing.

"What's so funny? Just because I was a little scared you don't have to laug-." Utau began, but stopped. "Wait, I'm alive. I don't have any broken bones...Kukai…" Utau gritted her teeth as she punched him hard. **(A/N surprising eh? And super star can beat up an athlete. NOT! Girls rule.)**.

"That hurt, Utau!" Kukai complained, forcing himself not to laugh while he was trying to catch up with the blond.

"You are so dead! I will get you back on that one." Utau spat, slightly shoving him away from her.

"Gomen, gomen - how 'bout I make it up to you? Ask me anything you want and I'll answer it." Kukai said, fake sighing.

"Fine!" Utau gave him a glare. "Do you like Y-"

"-Utau-Chan!" A pink haired girl yelled while coming over to the two - a blue-haired boy walking close behind her.

"Amu!" Surprised, Utau looked from her friend to Ikuto - who effortlessly greeted them with a small wave. Utau still had some leftover feelings for Ikuto, but now it's just a brother complex.

"How you've been, Utau?" Amu asked, but had noticed Kukai sitting next to Utau. "Hey..." Amu greeted him softly, then swiftly turned away. Kukai silently tilted his head to the side while looking away.

"Are you on a date Amu?" Utau asked.

"EH?! Um...y-yes, with..I-Ikuto..." Amu stuttered, scared of what Utau would do but the blond made no response.

Utau took in a deep breath before replying. "Oh, then I don't want to bother you guys on your day out. Bye, Amu." Utau walked away with Kukai following behind.

"You did pretty good there, Utau." Kukai praised.

Utau ignored it, (even though she felt a bit better with that comment), and changed the topic. "What ride do you want to go on next?"

"How bout the haunted house?" Kukai suggested. "First one to be scared loses."

"Fine!" Utau left running to the house ahead of Kukai.

**AT THE LINE UP**

Man, the line up is LONG." Kukai complained while stiffling a yawn.

"Che. If you're so tired, I should've won." Utau retorted sharply, pissed at the fact that Kukai got to the line first. After about and hour, it was finally their turn to go in. As they walked into a dark hallway with nothing but candles leading the way- Utau had the chance to ask about Yaya.

"What do you think about Yaya?" Utau asked him nicely with a smile that looked dangerous. Kukai raised his eyebrows at the sudden question.

"Well…I do like her.." He answered slowly, noticing the fact that Utau was staring at him intently. "But, not like boyfriend-girlfriend love, you know?" Kukai explained, a small smile placed on his lips. Utau felt herself breath out a huge amount of air she never knew she was holding in.

"Relieved? Don't tell me you have fallen for me already?" Kukai couldn't help but tease the girl in front of him.

"Shut up! It's nothing like that." Utau yelled back forcefully. _Who does he think he is?_

"If you say so~"

"Anyways, it's like a brother-sister relationship?" Utau questioned.

"Yea, but don't tell her I said that, okay?" Kukai commanded.

"Fine fine fine." Utau reluctantly agreed. _If…I tell Yaya this she'll probably cry._ Utau thought to herself when-

_**"BOOOO!"**_

"CRAP!" Utau yelled as she killed the poor mechanical skeleton to the ground.

"That's pretty cruel Utau." Kukai said, holding in his breath trying not to laugh.

"I'll beat the crap out of one if one pops out again" Utau said holding her fist.

After a series of more random appearances of ghosts and ghouls, a pop singer beating up many of them along the way, and a sports star who could only laugh the whole time, the pair had already exited the haunted house and were extremely tired. Despite the things that happened, they were having a lot of fun - even if they wouldn't admit it themselves.

"That was more of a wrestling arena instead of a haunted house." Kukai laughed while Utau just huffed and crossed her arms.

"What do you expect? You have to use self-defense during these types of situations."

"You do realize it's fake, right?"

"..Whatever!"

"Oh, I never met a girl who's so fiesty as you are."

Utau rolled her eyes. "Don't make me hurt you."

"So, where do you want to go next?" Kukai dodged the incoming punch and had continued to ask innocently.

"I don't know, wherever. Something that doesn't involve walking or me getting sick to my stomach." Utau replied, feeling worn out from the haunted house.

"Hmm..alright, come with me!" Kukai took her hand and had dragged Utau to the next ride.

-----

Utau didn't understand why she was here in the first place.

She didn't understand what she was doing here at all.

She didn't know why she failed a grade.

She didn't know why she even agreed to help Yaya with her love life or even bother to question certain guy about the feelings he had for her.

_And_, she had aboslutely _no_ idea why Kukai was asleep on her shoulder as they were alone, riding a FERRIS WHEEL! Utau took a glance at Kukai and then quickly turned away. _How do you get people of your shoulders without waking them?_ Utau wondered freely. She could just shove him off, right? But that..happy, sleeping face..she couldn't - that would be too cruel. She could just wake him up...but if he woke up like that, wouldn't it be awkward? It's not like she was uncomfortable or anything..or maybe just a little? She could just wait until the ride was over..but it's still a long way to go.

Luckily for Utau, her train of thought stopped when a book fell onto her lap "Whats this?" Utau said to herself as she open the book. It was apprantly Kukai's. It had variety of things written in it - what's his favorite's things, food, what he did most of the time..

_It's like some sort of diary._ Utau smirked at that thought. _His favourite athlete, things to buy, who he likes, chores to do._

"Wait, who he likes?" Utau questioned to herself and was going to continue when she was cut off by Kukai who had woken up and took the book away for her.

"This is _only_ for me and the girl I like." Kukai said as he smiled and became aware of where he was. "After this, let's go back. I'll walk you home."

Utau nodded, wanting to just end this day once and for all.

**WALKING TO UTAU'S HOUSE**

"Why are you walking me home? I'm fine going on my own." Utau reasoned.

"…Because, my brothers always tell me to walk a girl home first before anything else." Kukai replied in a very distressed tone.

_What did his brothers do?_ Utau thought. As soon as they got to Utau's house, rain poured like hell. As soon as that happened, both of them were on the same line of thought.

_"What the hell?! Wasn't it sunny just 3 minutes ago!?"_

Kukai was soaking wet so Utau had let him stay at her house - not like she had much of a choice. She couldn't let him get sick, and if that happened- Yaya would by worried and overreact, which isn't much of a good idea.

"Wow you house is smaller than I thought." Kukai said, amazed. For a singer, this was a pretty average home.

Utau ignored him and turned on the T.V to the forecast channel. Unfortunately, it was going to stay like this until morning and it was dangerous to go outside. _Why now of all days?!_ _This only happens in stories and dramas!_ Utau thought bitterly to herself.

Both Kukai and Utau look at each other, sweat dropping. "I guess you have to stay here until tomorrowl…" Utau informed solemly.

"Yeah sorry…" Kukai apologized, feeling bad about intruding in someone's house.

"You can use my brother's clothes. Plus, he won't be coming home today so you can also sleep in his room."

"But-"

"-Don't me picky. Just do it unless you want to wear my clothes sleep with me? " Utau retorted, smiling inwardly at the interesting shades of red Kukai was displaying. _Oh, this is payback from lat time buddy._

"Alright then, I'll change first and take a quick." Kukai said, after composing himself. Without much thought, he began to take of his shirt in the living room.

"Oi! This is my house, so at least change in the bathroom!" Utau yelled, standing up and pointing towards the room upstairs.

"Oh! Sorry, bad habit I guess haha. Happens when you're living with only four older brothers." Kukai explained while going up to change. Utau could only look at his retreating back while forcing back an uncontrollable blush. _Stupid, stupid, stupid men._

After changing, Kukai left the room and went back downstairs where Utau was.

"Did you eat dinner? I made some pasta." Utau offered while Kukai laughed lightly.

"Sure, but I never knew you can cook." He said, continuing to laugh.

"Of course I can cook!" Utau shouted, a little pissed.

**AT DINNER TABLE**

It was complete silence at the dinner table. Utau and Kukai ate quietly, not knowing whether to say something or not. Having the time to look back at things now - meeting up, going on so many rides, getting to know each other, having fun and just enjoying each other's company - it was almost os if they were on a _date_.

Not that they were thinking that at all.

Utau had just gone along with it to help Yaya get together with Kukai.

The soccer player on the other hand was oblivious to it all.

"Do you want me to wash the dishes?" Kukai asked after finishing his meal.

"No, just leave it there." Utau quickly replied, suddenly realizing how awkward it was to have another guy in her house with only the two of them alone. With that, she placed her dish into the sink and went upstairs to her room. As for Kukai, he did the same thing but went into Ikuto's room instead. Both Kukai and Utau thought the same thing as they went in to their rooms.

_**"****This is going to be a long day.."**_

_**

* * *

**_

KK that was the end of chapter 2 :D sorry it short but for me its veryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy long =_=.

Review please :D

Lina


End file.
